


A Twisted Birthday Gift

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Multi, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Joan and Pyrrha decided to record the perfect birthday gift for Terra. One of them fucking her wife, Saphron, until she wanted to be theirs.





	A Twisted Birthday Gift

Joan couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she watched her older sister yawn and step back into her bedroom. She was clearly exhausted after a long night and ready to stay in bed for as long as she could. But she had a different plan for her. Turning her head to look at her girlfriend, Pyrrha, Joan licked her lips as she nodded. Her and her girlfriend had already been talking about fucking Saphron while her wife, Terra, was away from the house. But now that the three of them would be alone for the next few days, there was no better time to make it happen. “Come on, Pyrrha.”

 

The moment Saphron’s bedroom door clicked closed, Pyrrha used her semblance to slowly push it back open without making a sound. She slowly approached the door and peeked into the room. It was easy for Mistral’s champion to see the older woman stripping down until she was wearing nothing at all. Her breasts were large, her body was thin and well-curved, and her stomach was just as toned as her own. The only thing she wasn’t able to properly see was the married woman’s plump ass. But all of this was still enough to make her cock throb underneath her skirt. “Come on, Joan…” She whispered, tiptoeing into the room with a smile on her face and a hand moving down between her legs.

 

The youngest Arc was right behind her girlfriend. She knew that she had the physical strength to keep her sister pinned down, but wanted to let her girlfriend be the one to make the first move. Joan slowly closed the door behind her as to not wake Saphron, watching with a bright smile on her lips as Pyrrha got next to the bed. A moment later, her older sister’s naked body was exposed and the redhead was at the foot of the bed. Luckily, the mother hadn’t woken up just yet. Either that, or she didn’t care that her body could suddenly feel the breeze of the air conditioning. Silently, she took another step toward the head of the bed.

 

Both of the young women stripped then and there. It was their only chance to get naked without her realizing something was going on. Though, both Joan and Pyrrha knew that Saphron was going to freak out if she opened her eyes and saw them getting naked right in front of her while she was naked in bed. Luckily for them, it only took a moment for the young couple to be fully undressed and ready to pounce on their target. “Now!” Joan and Pyrrha both whisper-yelled as they grabbed onto a certain part of the older sibling’s body.

 

Joan was in charge of grabbing Saphron’s shoulders and arms. She quickly and easily jumped onto the bed, planting her knees on either side of her sister’s head and planting her pussy against her sibling’s mouth. The scream of pure and utter  _ shock  _ that Saphron forced a sweet moan from her lips as she leaned down and held the older woman’s arms tightly to the bed. “Now, Pyrrha!”   
  
On the other side of the bed, Pyrrha quickly climbed onto it and between the woman’s slender legs. She was in charge of keeping her from kicking and squirming too much to accidentally get out of their reach. But that didn’t stop her from pushing her hips forward and burying her thick, throbbing shaft into the married woman’s tight cunt. A loud and shameless moan slipped from her lips as she was able to hear a muffled scream of pain leave Saphrons. “I didn’t think she’d be this tight… I know she’s a lesbian, but this… It feels like her pussy is trying to crush my dick.” Deep down, Pyrrha didn’t know if that was something that she could be feeling as a positive thing. But as she could feel Saphron’s inner walls convulsing around her shaft, there was far more pleasure than there was pain.

 

Now that she was awake and  _ well aware  _ of what was happening to her, Saphron did her best to resist the two younger women. She knew that both of them were trying to rape her and get away with it, but she wasn’t going to let them. They might be just a couple of horny teens, but she was married! There was no reason for her to allow the pleasure that started to slowly overthrow the pain in her system dictate how she was going to act. However, that didn’t stop her tongue from dragging across the  _ surprisingly delectable  _ pussy that pressed firmly against her lips.

 

“There’s no way you’re getting out of this, Sis. So, don’t bother. Just give in and let us record the perfect gift for Terra.~” Right at that moment, the licking stopped and Joan knew that her sister was listening and paying attention now. “That’s right! Her birthday’s coming up and I think being able to see two lovely ladies fuck her wife would be a wonderful gift to her. You’re hot enough as is, but imagine how hot you’re going to look while getting fucked by two younger women.~” A bright smile crossed Joan’s lips as she slowly moved one of her hands away from Saphron’s, dragging it down her arm until she held tightly to her elbow.   
  
“And with a body like yours, I don’t know what she was thinking leaving you with us for a few days. Anyone would rape a woman with this body. So… I might just try and make you ours before we’re done with you.~” Pyrrha stayed still as she allowed as much time as she could for the tight cunt to loosen around her cock. She didn’t want it to be squeezed until she couldn’t move, after all. But she quickly brought a hand to Saphron’s breasts, squeezing and playing with the soft mounds with a smile on her face. “And with tits like these, I might just put a baby in you so that they can grow as you produce milk. It’d be lovely to get a taste.~”

 

Right at that moment, Saphron could feel both of the young girls that were holding her body down start to rock their hips. Both of them at the same time and rhythm. With Pyrrha’s thick cock pushing deeper and deeper into her pussy, the pleasure that shot through her body was  _ immense.  _ It was better than anything that Terra has been able to bring her in the past. However, the sense of betrayal that entered her mind was still there, leaving her wishing that the two would just hurry and be done with her. But, as she could feel Pyrrha’s cock throbbing inside of her, something told her that it would be awhile until the couple was done with her.

 

Joan continued to slowly move her hands from where they were on Saphron’s body, realizing rather quickly that her struggling had stopped. “Oh? That was faster than I expected, Sis… I thought you’d be screaming and fighting for a lot longer.~” She quickly brought her hands to both her sister’s tits to get a nice, firm hold on them. Everything was working out far better than she had expected, actually. Not only had Saphron given in rather easily but her tongue was incredibly skilled and it was getting hotter by the second to see her girlfriend fuck her. “Faster, Pyrrha. Fuck her like you’re fucking me…”

 

There was no reason to deny the request given to her, but hearing it only pushed her to move faster. With just how  _ tight  _ Saphron wrapped around her cock, it was no surprise to Pyrrha that she could feel herself getting closer to her climax faster than she ever thought possible. Especially when the older woman could be heard quietly moaning and giving in to the bliss. Every thrust she made was another that brought forth a moan from Saphron’s covered lips. It made her both anxious and excited to hear more. She was the one causing them, after all. Of course, she quickly picked up the pace and roughness of her thrusts. Both because she was asked and because she wanted to hear Saphron start begging for more.

 

Saphron’s back arched off the bed as she was fucked in the bed she had been sharing with her wife for years now. The pleasure and ecstasy had far surpassed the pain that coursed through her. And it didn’t help that her own little sister had one of the most  _ delicious  _ pussies she had ever tasted in her lifetime. And the way it quivered and reacted to her tongue only made her want to taste more of it, even as quiet and almost needy sounding moans escaped her lips and muffled against the cunt. She had no idea if the two were using Terra’s birthday as an excuse to make this happen or if they were actually going to record her, but she knew that she was starting to love this far more than she should.

 

A blissful gasp left Joan’s lips as she felt her sister’s tongue circle around her clit at that moment. It was a clear sign that the woman was giving in to their treatment and was learning her place. Even if it was only because she had her girlfriend’s  _ fantastic  _ cock to help her out in raping and breaking Saphron. Joan still smiled as she began to roll her hips against the older woman’s face even faster than she was before. “Don’t stop, Sis… You’re doing better than you think.~” The younger of the two blondes leaned forward just enough to catch her lover’s lips in a heated and desperate kiss. Deep down, she wanted the affection to be shown to her sister, but this would have to do until she conceived to being their toy.

 

Of course, that left Pyrrha needy and throbbing as she placed a hand on Saphron’s hips. Her soft grip kept the older woman in place as she continued her fucking. She could feel herself inching closer and closer to her orgasm that would,  _ hopefully _ , get her girlfriend’s sister pregnant. “I think I’m gonna cum, Miss Saphron… I hope you’re ready to take every drop…” That was the only warning given before Pyrrha reached her peak, gasping and slamming her hips forward until the tip of her shaft forced its way into the woman’s womb.

 

A loud, blissful, desperate, and shameless scream of pleasure erupted from Saphron’s lips as she was suddenly filled with a younger woman’s spunk. Feeling it pool inside of her womb sent her over the edge and into her own orgasm. Whether fortunately or unfortunately, her inner walls clamped down around Pyrrha’s thick shaft. Clearly trying to milk it of every drop of cum that she could possibly manage as Joan sat and watched this unfold before her. However, the older of the two blondes was quick to notice that neither of the young girls were pulling away from her, leaving her to believe they wanted more from her. “If you aren’t… Going to stop… Then don’t stop… Please. Keep fucking me.”

 

Joan took a moment to turn her head and look at the camera that was sitting on a shelf in the corner of the room. She could see the recording light blinking on it still. “Good. We can keep going. Besides. I still need to cum.” Bringing her hand to her sister’s full breasts, she playfully twisted one of her nipples until she could hear Saphron scream underneath her. “Since  _ someone  _ didn’t do a better job with their tongue. She’ll have to try harder this time around if she wants more cum inside of her.”

 

The young redhead could only chuckle as she watched her girlfriend play with her sister’s breast. However, it wasn’t more than a single moment before she leaned down and wrapped her lips around the other nipple, circling her tongue around it instead. If there was going to be pain during this, she had to match it with pleasure. Either that or overpower the pain with as much pleasure as she possibly could. Both options resulted in Saphron being theirs, so it didn’t really matter in her eyes.

 

However, that didn’t stop Pyrrha from thrusting into the older of the Arc women as quickly as she could. She wanted to step things up from the last round and  _ ruin  _ Saprhon’s pussy as much as she possibly could without actually breaking it. The sound of her skin slapping against the married woman’s started to echo in the room, causing her to smile brightly as she could hear the lewd sounds that were caused by her. “It’s too bad you don’t have a cock like I do, Joan… This pussy is incredible. I think it might even be better than yours…”

 

Still forced underneath her little sister’s tasty pussy, the older woman giggled at the compliment. She shouldn’t have felt pride over having her pussy compared to her little sister’s. But something about hearing it from a young, and hung student made her proud of that fact. Whether it was actually better than Joan’s or not was something that would have to be found out at a later date. Right now, her mind was clouding over with even more lust than it was before as the pleasure she was feeling began to skyrocket.

 

“I hope you don’t mind us doing this for your birthday, Terra! We just thought it’d be the best present we could give you! You clearly think my sister is an attractive woman… It’s only fair you get to see how attractive she is when she’s getting dominated like this.~” Joan turned her head back to face her girlfriend and sister. She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched Pyrrha’s cock disappear into her own sibling’s pussy. She could see the cum and arousal coating the redhead’s thick shaft every time she pulled her hips back. It left her panting and wanting to have her girlfriend pound her on top of Saphron. Or maybe the pleasure that was surging through her was because of the fact that Saphron was actually paying attention with her tongue this time.

 

Of course, with all three of them moaning together, the room quickly filled with sounds of pleasure and lust. Pyrrha and Joan were determined to take Saphron away from her loving wife. And Saphron had little to no choice about it as everything just built up more and more as time went on. The pleasure and ecstasy that all three of the women were feeling grew with each passing second, leaving them all panting and soon screaming in bliss. It only helped that all three of them knew that Terra would see this at some point in her day, pushing the trio to new heights of pleasure to know that they would be exposed for this.

 

Both Pyrrha and Joan turned their heads to face the camera for just a moment before Joan let out a loud cry of bliss. Her back arched, her head tilted back, and her nails gently dug into Saphron’s skin. Just like she had wanted, her sister brought her to orgasm on camera for her wife. It brought a smile to the young couple’s lips as Pyrrha could feel herself approaching yet another orgasm. However, no one said a word as they wanted to make it seem like a surprise for the camera.

 

At least, that was until Saphron came again before Pyrrha. Arching her back and screaming in sheer and utter bliss, the married woman could feel her inner walls convulsing and clenching down around the massive member that brought her to her orgasm in the first place. She was in heaven as Pyrrha’s cock  _ just kept pumping  _ inside of her. Over and over again, she felt the end of her orgasm be prolonged and her bliss only soar to new heights that she didn’t know how to feel about. Not only did the reminder that she was married come to the back of her mind. But so did the fact that she was  _ happily  _ eating out her own little sister’s pussy. All while said sister’s girlfriend fucked her however she wanted to.

 

Of course, Pyrrha didn’t give her much time to think about that as she leaned forward and came right after Saphron did. Screaming into the room, her a near torrent of her cum flooded into the older woman’s womb once again. It was  _ unbelievable _ that she was able to cum twice back to back like this. Not even Joan’s pussy brought her this much pleasure before. Then again, this was probably one of the most twisted and exciting things she had done in awhile. And she loved every second of it. When she finally looked up again, she could see Joan standing on the side of the bed with the camera in her hands. “Sorry, Miss Terra… I think I got your wife pregnant.~”

 

An excited and almost energetic chuckle slipped from Joan’s lips as she pointed the camera directly at Saphron’s cunt. She made sure to fill every second of Pyrrha slowly pulling out of her, catching the sounds of her sister’s moans and whines filling the room around them. Once her girlfriend had fully pulled out, a shocked gasp left her as she saw just  _ how much _ cum started to flow out of her sister’s pussy. “Damn… Maybe you did get her pregnant, Pyrrha…”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

On the other side of town, Terra had just sat down after a long day as she heard her phone vibrate next to her. Tilting her head, she pulled it closed enough to be able to see that she had an email from Joan. “You really could just text me, you know... I’m unsure why you would send me an email instead…” Little did she know just the kind of surprise she was in for once the attachment downloaded.


End file.
